For convenient handling and flexible or adaptable functionality, it is desirable to connect a vacuum cleaner suction tool in a pivotal and rotational manner relative to the suction wand, hose, handle or other vacuum port connection of a vacuum cleaner. Such a vacuum cleaner suction tool may, for example, be a carpet cleaning power brush or a floor cleaning suction head or any other type of tool, implement, accessory or attachment of a vacuum cleaner. Thus, the terms vacuum cleaner tool and suction tool are used herein generally to designate any known or future developed tool, implement, accessory, or attachment of a vacuum cleaner.
It has been found in practice that it is relatively complicated, costly, and trouble-prone to achieve a pivotal and rotational connection of a suction tool to a vacuum cleaner. The problems in this regard involve several factors. The connection or joint area must be “user friendly” with respect to the connection and disconnection or assembly and disassembly thereof. Also, the connection structure must be robust and durable in order to provide the required long trouble-free operating lifetime in the field of application for floor cleaning tools and the like of vacuum cleaners. Also, the connection structure must be simple and economical, and especially assembled from predominantly plastic components suitable for mass production.
The many different joint or connection structures that have become known in the art have not been sufficiently durable and robust to achieve a long trouble-fee operating life without failure of the plastic components, while achieving the necessary force transmission between the connected suction tool and vacuum cleaner wand, handle or the like.